


swan queen? wig [art]

by lesbrarian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Hand drawn Art, SQ Supernova, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarian/pseuds/lesbrarian
Summary: a youtuber, a reclusive author, fandom wars, shipper theories, and memes all in one fic? A Whole Mood™. (also, henry has a corkboard in his bedroom for all his important things).





	swan queen? wig [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coalitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [swan queen? wig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683433) by [coalitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/pseuds/coalitiongirl). 



> omg this was SO much fun to draw! i felt nervous at first using mixed media (well, mixed media lite, haha) -- pencils, ink, and markers. it's always fun to be doing more traditional art for this challenge, and mari's fic was a fantastic inspiration for some goofy art! 
> 
> thank you to everyone who saw me through this creation, especially pal, kals, sassyphos, and of course mari! i can't wait for you all to read the wicked rad fic that goes along with this art!

when you're the soccer playing tween son of a reclusive (but wildly successful) author, and a fan of a goofy, mukbang-making youtuber, your bedroom decor might look a little like this:

 

for a larger version, click [here](https://i.imgur.com/qbJyv2P.jpg)!


End file.
